My Little Mermaid
by bjjoke
Summary: Some people say the gods sometimes come down in human form to seduce certain humans. However, HIS intentions were never quite clear to the girl as he began to visit her by the water. ArielxHades
1. Meeting

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to the Little Mermaid or Hercules.**

"Talking"

_"Singing"_

* * *

Her tail flicked its way to and fro. The movement slithered slowly up passed her form where it stopped at her waist. Tingling in her spine, it arched her back and she flung her head up breaking to the surface where blood red locks slowly lifted up into the sky, only to fall back down to the skin once more, where beads of water dripped from the strands of filament.

A smile embraced her lips as she smelled the fresh, salted air. The yellow glowing orb beat down on her elegance with no mercy. She moved herself closer to its warmth, reaching up to touch the burning sphere.

"Would you like to hold it?" A deep voice spoke.

From beside her was where the voice came from, and she only stole a glance once at the strange person, before quickly sinking to the depths of the ocean, frightened.

* * *

"Ariel! Well, aren't you going to tell me where you went!? We missed you at practice today!" The small yellow creature asked, slightly upset.

The girl let out at a sweet giggle. "Oh, Flounder, it was so wonderful. The air, the warmth! Oh, I could have wished to stay there forever!" She gloated, shouting happily.

"Ariel!" He yelled at her, quickly covering her mouth. "If the King heard you, you could get into big trouble."

She just smiled and pushed his fins away. "Then I guess I won't tell you." She teased, swimming away.

"Wait, Ariel!" The little fish swam vigorously after her.

Reaching the sea creature, he slowed his pace and swam close enough not to loose her. "You promised you would take me whenever you went exploring."

"Well, you had music practice. That's not my fault." She giggled again.

"That's not fair! You have music practice, too, you know!"

The girl swam farther on, entering her own room. "Oh, Flounder, you should have been there!" She twirled around once she was inside, bursting with joy.

"You still haven't told me where you went." Flounder pouted.

"_Oh, what would I give to stay way up there? What would I take? What would I bargain?" _She circled around the center of the room.

"_Out of this shell."_ She smashed her tail against the wall of the cavern.

"Ariel!" Flounder gasped.

"_And up in the world. Why can't I be there, what makes me stay here?"_ The girl sang, pressing her fists to her chest.

"What are you talking about, Ariel?" Founder whispered.

"_Oh, I don't know when and I don't know how, but soon I will be there and soon I will stay there! Feeling the wind, and dance in the sand. Oh what a life, I could die there."_

The small fish attempted to approach the expressional child.

She turned to look at him, and a sadness fell into her eyes. _"Oh, I don't know why, but seeing you makes me want to cry!" _She pushed herself up in the water. _"My ties to this world are so bound in chains."_ She whispered softly, allowing herself to sink down again. _"But, some day they may wither away, and I will leave, forever and ever."_

"But, Ariel…" The fish protested.

She looked at him. _"Now, don't make me stay, please, Flounder dear. You know I won't hear about it."_

She swam around the little creature. _"My mind is made up, and I won't change it! Don't you dare drop a tear now, please!"_

Flounder turned and watched as she moved, her back to the door. Her eyes sank to the ground. _"I just can't see it…"_

"Ariel." A booming voice came from behind her. The girl turned around and screamed with joy. "Oh, Daddy!" She flung her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

The old merman felt amazed at her actions.

Allowing herself to float away, she smiled. "I had this great idea for a show that Sebastian could put on, I just couldn't go to practice. I couldn't think! And I swam all around Atlantis just thinking and trying to figure out how it would all go, and this song just kept pressing its way into my head, and I-"

"Ariel." The King said caringly.

"Yes, daddy?" She asked, innocently.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Oh, you do!" she flung her hands around him again.

The man chuckled deeply. "Why don't you and Flounder go tell Sebastian now? I am sure he is dying for an explanation of your absence for this time." He suggested.

"Oh, what a great idea!" She chimed. "Let's go, Flounder." Ariel swam passed her dad and existed her room, the guppy following behind her.

"Oh, and Ariel." Her father called to her.

She stopped and quickly turned around. "Yes, daddy?"

"I would love to hear that song you were practicing at our next concert." He said.

She nodded. "Of course!" Turning around, she waved to her dad and swam away.

"Ariel…" Flounder began.

"Whats up?" she asked, not looking at him.

"You didn't really mean anything in that song, did you?" He asked.

The little mermaid stopped and looked at him. "Oh Flounder." She giggled and shook her head. "Its just a song, silly."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, another ArielxHades Fanfiction. There are only two others, so that is why I decided to post this one. Don't know where it will go, but I am open to suggestions. This is the weirdest pairing that I have ever been into, and I like it. I got into it from the Youtube videos of the two together. Please continue reading and review. Let me know what you think.**

**- Bjjoke**


	2. Wanting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Hercules or The Little Mermaid.**

"Talking"

_"Singing"_

* * *

Drumming boned fingers along the dark, desolate surface, black orbs scanned the underworld below from their high place in the rigid castle.

Stumbling feet broke the silence behind him.

"Pain!" The fat, grotesque minion screamed out, tripping over another's foot and landing on it's comrade.

Said comrade screamed out as well. "Ah! And panic!"

"Reporting for duty!" They stated in unison.

Irritation showed within the Dark Lord's gaze, but he let it pass. "I want both of you to stake out the southern shores of Phaeacia* and report what you find. Do not leave a grain of sand untouched, nor a sea line unlooked."

"But-but, sir-" Panic started.

"We're not permitted to travel-"

Spinning around to face the two demons, Hades let out a deep growl, chilling enough to make any mortal heart stop. Flames turned into fiery red instead of their usual calm blue. "Do it! If you value your immortality, you will not cross me this time. I expect nothing less than perfection from you two. I find out you have fallen from your duty, your deaths will be the least painful punishment I will act upon your rotting flesh!" Sending a bolt of fire casting down upon their bottoms, the warning shot sent the two flying down the stairs as quickly as their burnt bodies would allow them.

Hades took a deep breath, and turned back around to cast a disappointing gaze upon his kingdom below. For once in his life, he wanted someone to cast a little light on his darkening day.

* * *

"Arial!" The small, yellow fish swam as furiously as he could after the siren. "Slow down! I'm not as fast as you! Arial, where are you taking me."

Red locks fluttered and pounded under the water as the majestic creature turned around and performed perfect circles around the bright fish. "Come on, Flounder, you can pedal faster than that. Give your fins a good working or else you'll miss the initial excitement!"

Fluttering faster, the guppy gained a little speed. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" He gasped for more liquidated oxygen. "Where we going?"

"The surface!" She screamed, pushing ahead of him. Drilling her fins through the water as hard as she could, the mermaid broke the surface with such speed, she flew through the air. Reaching a height higher than she ever had, the girl screamed in glee. She came crashing down, head first into the water and dived down as far as she jumped. Turning, her momentum dropped as she broke the surface a second time, without jumping into the air. Arial reached the water level the same time Flounder did, giggling as he gave her a glare. "Arial-"

"Look!" She pointed to the shore, swimming forward. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, sure." He swam after her. "Arial, we got to go."

"Hold on a second, I want to get a closer look." Paddling her fin back and forth, the girl swam closer, reaching a close rock.

The golden sand glimmer in the sunlight, the shore provided a shining invitation against the bright blue water that beat against it. The orb of warmth behind her pushed the creature forward; farther than she had ever gone. Allowing the waves to take her in, Arial smiled as she felt the shore beneath her fin. The sand kicked up and rubbed against the green scales, tickling her.

A slight giggle of joy, and Arial reached beneath her to bring the ground to her face. The pebbles gave off an essence of need, and she felt as though the smell was every bit of intoxication that was need to simply jump upon the shore and roll around Swimming farther, she was almost close enough to pull herself up on the land when a small fish cried out for the last time.

"Arial!" Flounder screeched. "What are to doing! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

The noise snapped the sea creature out of her delusion, and she pushed away from the dreaded land, kicking back.

The fish swam a little closer. "Arial, are you alright?" He asked, shaken.

The girl took a deep breath and shook her red locks. "I… I don't know… I just…The shore just seemed so inviting..." she whispered lightly.

"Well, if you ask me, that shore is bad news. Arial, you could have killed yourself!"

The mermaid looked away.

"What were you thinking? Is this what you wanted to show me? I could find cooler things on the coral reef."

"But... I thought..." The girl shook her head. "Never mind."

"What is it Arial?"

"... I've been coming to the surface for months now. But, only to look at the sky. It's so beautiful, I... I couldn't get enough of it. And then... I decided to venture closer toward the shore..."

"Why?"

"Curiosity... I never came this close, though... Except once..." Arial looked away.

"What happened, Arial?"

Blue orbs looked back at the guppy, and they sparkled in a strange enthusiasm. "There was this man! The one time I came so close, this man was there!"

"Arial! What was he like? What did he say?"

"He... He only said a few words... But... He was..."

"Was what? What was he like?"

"Blue..."

"what, he was like blue?"

"No, he was a dark... Blue... It was weird. His skin, and his clothes... But... He looked so..."

"So what?"

"Beautiful..."

"Arial!"

"What, he was? He was magical... Amazing. His deep voice was..."

The little fish looked away. "If the king heard you talking like this...He would be so upset..."

"Well... I..." Looking down, the girl picked up water in her hands. "I just can't help it. I thought maybe... Coming back would let me see him again..."

Flounder looked toward the sunset.

"Arial, we should go, before your father gets upset."

"Alright." Turning away, the creature began to follow her friend away from the island. But, she stopped, and turned around glance upon the shore once more.

"_Bits and pieces of your form _

_Rain upon me like a storm. _

_Melt into my skin and make me feel warm. _

_Sweet upon me like a wave, _

_I am young and unafraid. _

_Embrace the wave and float; _

_Take me into another time and place, _

_Oh beautiful man of grace."_**

Her lips ended their silent song before she turned around indefinitely and swam away.

Unbeknown to her, two small, grotesque demons watched from the cover of some distant bushes. And as they watched, so did their master.

The man in blue, with a twinkle in his eye, smiled a small smile, something that had not happened in ages. "If you wish it, my dear, then I shall deliver."

* * *

**Like it? I hope so, sorry it took so long.**

**Phaeacia*: An island in greek mythology closest to sierenes, the place with the sirens, which are essentially mermaids, in the Odyssey.**

**Singing**: The tune and most of the lyrics were from "Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime" By Nina and Kim Wilde. I changed a few of the words to fit.**

**Bjjoke**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the VERY late announcement. Last year, around this time, I hit my computer on accident, and the hard drive crashed, causing me to lose all of my files, including those of future chapters for all of my stories that I had either finished or was working on finishing.**

**Since then, I have not had the desire, nor the time to write Fanfiction as my own book was lost, and I have to work on finishing that if I want to get anywhere in life.**

**This is an announcement to let all of my readers know of what has become of me, and to let you all know that I plan to write Fanfiction again, and I would like to know which stories are the most popular so I can work on those first.**

**I also have a small Puppyshipping story, and RenoxOC story in development, and I am curious if I should post those stories up at all, or simply work on the ones I have now.**

**Please respond or send me a private message letting me know of your thoughts, concerns, or ideas.**

**And again, my deepest apologies for the late announcement.**

**Bjjoke**


End file.
